He Thinks He Was At Fault
by sxgittxrius
Summary: Draco thinks it was his fault for letting her fall. DM/HG


The door creaked open and she hobbled in. Her ankle was wrapped up in a newly added white plaster cast and it was all Draco's fault. Well he thought so anyway as he hadn't caught her properly, the way he usually did.

She just put the final decoration on the top of the Christmas tree, having to tip toe on a chair to reach the top. Draco clapped distractedly for no reason at all.

She had taken over Christmas tree decoration to the Manor after watching with the growing of an enthusiastic way of just seeing him look at Muggle Christmas on her parents television, when they visited last Christmas. He'd gotten up off his armchair and held out his arms to catch her suggesting she should fall into his arms, only to get distracted at the last second by the snow globes. Her legs had fallen out from his arm and she had landed on her ankle wrong.

So now Draco, as distressingly apologetic as always, was deeming it necessary to look after you. The muggle doctor had recommended not putting too much stress on the ankle to speed up healing and Draco was taking it to extreme. Taking everything from her hands and making sure you heal fast.

She hobbled in through the door leaning heavily on an apologising Draco. No matter how many times she had told him it was just one of those things he was steadfast in his opinion that he was at fault.

Draco levered her down onto the comfiest armchair inside, manoeuvring the foot stool underneath her throbbing ankle. Then he attended to her every need, even the ones she hadn't exactly know she'd needed.

Cups of tea were replenished at a shocking rate, food was presented on a tray and she had control over every entertainment. Her phone was brought to her every time it vibrated, whether it was for a facebook notification or a text telling you your bill was ready. He once said that he was annoyed by the way the rectangle 'thing' had sounded, so he moved the noisy and vibrating object near her.

She drew the line at trips to the bathroom however. She didn't need him seeing her going to the bathroom, boyfriend or not.

As much as she loved to be looked after she were almost reaching he limit by the time night fell and she was ready for bed.

Draco helped her up the stairs, going at a snail's pace because the stairs just couldn't fit two people no matter how hard he had tried.

She was placed upon the bed so gently she wanted to grab a hard pillow and beat him with it. She had to make defeat however when she realised removing her black leggings was going to be very difficult.

With a small smile and a shrug by way of another apology, Draco lifted up the material scissors he kept in their shared space. The third bedroom of the flat they shared was both a hobby room, whatever hobby she had decided to turn her hand to that month, and an office space for both of your works, only with a wave from their home win wands, to the rooms to their likings and what they had needed.

"Allow me some time to mourn." She giggled, trying to make light of the situation. Draco was such a worry wart when they became friends and when they started dating.

"Your leggings?" He twitched an eyebrow as he lifted her legs on to the bed. Her leg twinged but she refused to let Draco know. Instead she scrunched up her face when he wasn't looking and smoothed it out when he looked up, to make it look like she wasn't in any pain.

"They're very good leggings." They were old, black leggings she'd bought three years ago in a sale.

"I'll buy you some more." That was a terrible offer. Draco had a habit of buying her expensive things she doesn't really need as he believed she deserved the very best in all things.

She fell silent when he started cutting at them. As much as she trusted him there was no way she was going to be comfortable with two blades so very close to her legs. The room was tense until the leggings came off entirely and straight into the bin.

She blinked at his hands when his long fingers started on her buttons at the top.

"I don't think I need your help with that love."

His smirk was almost lascivious, "Indulge me." Well if he said it like that she had no choice but to enjoy the attention.

No choice until, he started to look for away to open her bra, "The bra straps is in the front, Draco."

She was then silenced with a kiss after he took her clothes and attack her into their shared bed.


End file.
